1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an irrigating needle for removing reaming chips of dentine and residual organic matter produced in the process of root canal reformation in dental treatment, and has its application in the field of health care.
2. Background of the Related Art
The dental irrigating needle (hereinafter referred to as an irrigating needle) is engaged to a syringe containing a cleansing solution in such applications as the irrigating of the canalis radicis dentis which is performed for removing reaming chips of dentine and residual organic matter produced in the process of root canal reformation. In use, the tip of the needle is applied to the irrigation site and the cleansing solution is spouted from the tip.
The conventional irrigating needle comprising a straight cannula having a nozzle orifice at its tip has proved inconvenient because the handling angle of the syringe must be delicately controlled according to the position of the tooth to be treated, the depth of the site to be irrigated, and so on.
To overcome this inconvenience, an irrigating needle comprising a cannula bent at a given angle in a position about 1 cm away from its tip has been developed and used.
However, there is also the problem that when the cleansing solution is spouted directly into the reamed tooth bottom, the reaming chips tend to enter into the tiny gaps in the bottom of the root canal and cannot be removed.
To overcome the above disadvantage, an irrigating needle provided with an orifice for spouting the cleansing solution at the lateral wall of a forward portion of the cannula has been developed and put to use.
Of the above-mentioned prior art, the former is not as satisfactory as desired because, although the bent cannula assures a greater ease of use as compared with the straight construction, the fixed bending angle is not sufficient for handling. Furthermore, since this irrigating needle is provided with a nozzle orifice at the tip of the cannula, chips of dentine and other matter cannot be fully removed as mentioned above.
In the latter of the above-mentioned prior art, the cannula of the needle is straight and not bendable so that the above-mentioned inconvenience in use remains yet be resolved.